Epic Illustrated Vol 1 34
Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Fortresses | Writer3_1 = Chelsea Mann | Penciler3_1 = Michael White | Inker3_1 = Michael White | Colourist3_1 = Michael White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Sarvúl | Writer4_1 = Cheryl Manaus | Penciler4_1 = Cheryl Manaus | Inker4_1 = Cheryl Manaus | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed man Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Unnmaed mountain | StoryTitle5 = Felina | Writer5_1 = E.H. Terrill | Penciler5_1 = E.H. Terrill | Inker5_1 = E.H. Terrill | Colourist5_1 = E.H. Terrill | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Out of Phase | Writer6_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler6_1 = Al Williamson | Inker6_1 = Al Williamson | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Wasting Time | Writer7_1 = Ken Macklin | Penciler7_1 = Ken Macklin | Inker7_1 = Ken Macklin | Colourist7_1 = Ken Macklin | Letterer7_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Watchstop Supporting Characters: * Klaxor Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryArc = The Last Galactus Story | StoryTitle8 = The Last Galactus Story - Chapter Nine: The Face of the Foe | Writer8_1 = John Byrne | Penciler8_1 = John Byrne | Inker8_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist8_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer8_1 = Jim Novak | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = Horizon Lights | Writer9_1 = Jo Duffy | Penciler9_1 = T. Sagara | Inker9_1 = T. Sagara | Colourist9_1 = T. Sagara | Letterer9_1 = Typeset | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = They Just Fade Away | Writer10_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Penciler10_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Inker10_1 = Bernie Wrightson | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jesus Christ Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Adventures of Cholly n' Flytrap! | Writer11_2 = Peter Koch | Writer11_1 = Arthur Suydam | Penciler11_1 = Arthur Suydam | Inker11_1 = Arthur Suydam | Colourist11_1 = Arthur Suydam | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle12 = Amber I | Writer12_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler12_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker12_1 = Jim Starlin | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Editor12_1 = | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = | StoryTitle13 = Death of a Legend | Writer13_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler13_1 = Sandy Plunkett | Inker13_1 = Sandy Plunkett | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Howard * * Mrs Gren Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** Locations: * ** , , ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = "Slow Dancer" or "Movements Calculated to Drive You Lonely - or Worse" | Writer14_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Penciler14_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker14_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist14_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = | Notes = * The issue also includes: ** Works-in-progress of Barry Windsor-Smith. ** Mediaview by Dennis O'Neil. * "Wasting Time" is a Doctor Watchstop story. * "The Dweller in Darkness" is the ninth chapter of The Last Galactus Story. As of 2018, the story has not been completed. However, a synopsis of the planned ending was was provided in , in the entry for Earth-8436. * "Horizon Lights" is an illustrated text story. * "They Just Fade Away" was written and drawn in 1977, and is being published here for the first time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}